


Lesson From Last Time

by DiegoonNio



Series: Sinful Sundays [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: Moenbryda wants to see how much Urianger can do without her guidance. He does better than anticipated.First chapter is Urianger/MoenbrydaSecond chapter is Urianger/Thancred/Moenbryda
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn, Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters/Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn
Series: Sinful Sundays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Moenbryda/Urianger only.

“Urianger,” Moenbryda called as she entered the storage area in the Waking Sands. Looking around, she spotted the robed man reading through some shelving. “There you are. Hey! Can you hear me?”

Urianger’s head jerked up as he realized he was being spoked to. Clearing his throat, he looked away from her. “Ah, Moenbryda. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

She sighed at the reaction. If it was anyone else, she’d be offended. But this was Urianger… and the blush peeking out from the hood and googles proved her suspicions correct. “It’s been awhile. I wanted to catch up.”

His mouth slowly moved as he tried to form a sentence. “I wouldn’t mind if it was what thee wanted,” He said with a shy smile before looking at the book in his hands with a frown. “But our friends need this information as- “

“Our friends can wait an extra hour or so,” She declared as she snatched the book away. Walking over a nearby table, she placed a bookmark in it before sitting down. “Now let’s catch up. Come on. Sit with me.”

The Elezen’s eyes darted to the other chairs and back to her. Last time they had been together she had wanted him to… Swallowing thickly, he tentatively took a step towards her. She smiled at the gesture before holding out her hand. Taking it, he smiled back as he sat on her lap. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly lost his nerve. Instead he opted for a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“I’m glad you enjoyed sitting here,” Moenbryda chuckled as her free hand tilted his face towards her so she could kiss him tenderly. He practically melted from the gesture. “I was worried I scared you away last time. Most men hate being submissive, ‘feminine’ role.”

“I see naught to be ashamed of,” Urianger sighed as he rested ahead against her shoulder. She adjusted her arm to hold him. “Tis true I am… nervous but I’d be more so if I was the dominate role. Fortunate it is that thou fits said role.”

The Roegadyn smirked. “Well if you were the dominate type, I’d have no chance with you. You’d probably want a princess in distress like in those fairy tales.”

“No. I’d have admitted my feelings sooner.”

She blinked at him in surprised before laughing. “Now that was a bold declaration. So how long have you like me for?”

His face went red. “That’s… A better question is when did I notice my feelings for thee.”

“That’s fair.” Moenbryda began to slowly push back Urianger’s hood and remove his googles. “You were quite oblivious.”

“Thou are correct,” He replied as he turned his face. She quickly grabbed his chin and gently turned it back to face her. Smiling softly, he leaned forward for another kiss before suddenly jerking back. “A-actually I think I have to take my leave now.”

She arched an eyebrow before her free hand moved to rest dangerously close to his crotch. “Are you hard?”

His blush depended as he looked away. Slowly, he nodded. “Thou are most beautiful. That and what we did last time…”

A smirk crossed her lips. “Urinager. Look at me,” She ordered and he hesitantly looked back. “How about we have a repeat performance of last time?”

“Truly?” He answered quickly; his excitement showing. “I would love to.”

She leaned back in the chair. “Then show me what you remember.”

Urianger starred at her in shock before starting with a kiss. A burning one that set his blood on fire. He tried to mimic her technique from last time. A slow, tender kiss to start with followed by a little tongue. He started okay but she was quick to take control of the kiss. A few moments later he was pulling away needing more.

“I see you remember what I showed you last time.” Moenbryda smiled with a calm demeanor. Her swollen lips and dilated pupils were the only signs they had just made out. “What was next?”

“Thy neck. But it’s better to get to it slowly,” He recalled before beginning to kiss down her jawline. She hummed softly in approval as his lips moved to her neck. His tongue trailed along the mark of the Archon causing her to shiver. Feeling bold, he gently sucked on it which earned him a moan from her.

“Perfect,” She groaned as he continued to kiss downward. Moving her clothing a bit, he bit down on a patch of skin before sucking on it to make a mark. “Ah! So this time you’re the one doing marking. How about I take this off so you don’t have to struggle?”

“Please,” He muttered as he stood up to let her strip it off. Quickly, she began removing the top pieces. He felt his mouth go dry as she leaned back in just a bra. Her nipples showing through the lacy fabric that barely contained her chest. “I think you can take handle taking this piece off.”

Urianger nodded dumbly as he straddled her; his robes hiking up in the process. Reverently he cupped her breast in both hands and gently massaged them. His thumbs rubbing her nipples before he began to pinch them. She moaned quietly as her hips moved against him.

“How about your mouth,” Moenbryda suggested and he didn’t need to be told twice. Leaning forward, his tongue trailed circles around the hardened nub before he began to suck on it through the lace. It wasn’t long before he was pulling the bra down and sucking on her tit directly. As he sucked his hand groped the other one harder. His fingers twisting and pinching the nipple before he switched.

“Just like that,” She moaned loudly as her hand snaked into his robes. He jerked when he felt her fingers trailing up his thigh and froze as the traced the edge of his small clothes. “Did I tell you to stop?”

“N-nay…” He breathed out as he continued to play with her chest. Her fingers began to tease his erection through their cloth. She traced all around the outline before gripping it. He moaned loudly as she began to massage it; his head resting against her chest as he gave into pleasure. “Stop teasing me…”

“Then strip,” Moenbryda said with a grin. She watched him stand up shakily and begin to pull of his robes. Once he was down to his small clothes, she nodded in approval. “Looks like you’ve gain some muscle. Thancred?”

“He has suggested I d-do so…” Urianger stuttered as she reached for his smallclothes. Her hand slipped inside to pull out his cock. He moaned softly as he fell slightly back to grip onto the table.

“I’m glad he’s taking care of you,” She replied softly before her other hand slipped behind to squeeze his ass. “Did he take care of you here too?”

“N-no!” He squeaked out but his cock twitched at the thought. “Thou have been my only one.”

“I’m flattered,” She said lowly before pushing him back onto the table as she yanked off his small clothes. With a smirk, she pulled off her skirt before slowly sliding down her thong. Once she was naked she moved onto the table and crawled on top of him. “That means you’ll associate this pleasure only with me.”

Grabbing his hand, she pulled it to her crotch. He got the message quickly and began touch her. His long fingers dipping into her wetness as he stretched her. She moaned softly while she began to stroke his cock. Any type of oil was too far so she’d make due. Luckily she was already wet before Urianger’s fingers got to her. “Damn Elezen fingers… Gods they feel amazing.”

Moenbryda sighed in content before jolting in pleasure as Urianger’s thumb pressed against her clit. She looked at him to see the him smirking playfully at her. “I see you’re getting cheeky,” She laughed before gasping as he gently pinched the exposed nub. “Enough. Remove your fingers so I can get to the main event.”

His hand pulled back towards his mouth. Curiously he licked the slick off a digit. “I expected it to be more bitter.”

“If you like it so much, mayhaps next time I’ll ride your face,” She laughed as she grabbed his cock with one hand and positioned herself over it. “If your tongue is as long as your fingers then it’d feel amazing.” 

Before he could answer, she was lowering herself on him causing them both to moan. His hands move to rest on the sides of her thighs as he watched his cock slowly sink into her. She was taking it easily until she was seated on him. “Shite… that feels much better than a toy.”

“Thou has a toy?” Urianger questioned as he his hips twitched slightly. He wanted her to move but he could see she needed to adjust. Slowly he traced aimless patterns on her thigh.

“Considering how long I’ve been trying to get in your robes and we’re countries apart… yes. I have a toy,” She replied honestly before slowly lifting her hips. “Almost as big as you but definitely not as pleasing as you.”

“Glad am I not to be replaced by a toy,” He said with a small laugh causing Moenbryda to smile.

“I’m glad you’re relaxing,” She said before beginning to move faster. Urianger could see more of his cock covered in their juices each time she lifted up. Experimentally he thrusted upward as she came down make her stumble slightly. “I didn’t teach you that.”

“I’ve reached learning through practical application,” He answered cheekily causing her to laugh. She resumed riding him as he thrusted up on occasion while one hand moved to play with her clit. Moaning, she down to kiss him on the lips. He groaned into it as he felt her tighten around him. Their actions began to get sloppy as their pleasure mounted. Both of them touched and kiss where ever they could reach before she tensed up first.

“Uri—!” She cried out as she came. Her inner walls tightening around him causing him to come with a shout as well. His cock pulsed as he shot his cum deep inside her. Moaning, she fell onto his chest as her body continued to milk him. “Gods, do you masturbate? There’s so much.”

“Not often,” He muttered softly feeling embarrassed. Moenbryda chuckled and kissed his cheek before pulling off of him. Her juices and his cum dripping down onto his stomach as she did so. “Thou don’t wish to cuddle?”

“Mayhaps after we move to one of our rooms,” She noted as she stood up from the table. “Unless you want someone walking in on us.”

That got Urianger’s attention and he quickly stood up and stumbled slightly. “Anyone could have wandered in during our moment of pleasure…”

“For once your obliviousness was a blessing,” She laughed before gently kissing her lover’s forehead. “I was afraid asking to go to one of our rooms would make you go into shock.”

“While thou was not wrong before… I would mind if thou camest to my room tonight,” He said, slowly growing quieter with each room. Moenbryda paused while putting her clothes back on before smiling.

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ Microsoft word likes to crash right after the climax. It's pretty funny.  
> I do have a second part planned for this. What's better than Moenbryda/Urianger? A threesome with Thancred :^) Mainly because I love Uri with Moen but I also love him with Thancred so I'm just gonna mash the pairings together. So that's next week's one shot.
> 
> Feel free to use these ideas in your writing or art. Try to credit me though if I inspire you.  
> You can follow me on twitter at DiegoonNio.


	2. Plus one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To help grow your sex life, just add Waters.

Thancred paused as he heard familiar sounds from behind the door. Familiar as in sex but that couldn’t be right. Urianger should have been in this room. Quietly he peaked in and to his surprise he saw the Elezen with Moenbryda. More specifically, both of them naked with his fingers inside her. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment while his eyes filled with want.

The rogue watched them in stunned silence while his imagination went wild. He could still remember how his fingers felt when they were in Urianger’s spot. How her body felt around his dick… He watched the Elezen’s fingers retreat and a hesitant tongue lick them. He had had a few dirty thoughts about Urianger but now he wondered how that tongue would feel trailing up his cock. Those lips encircling him as he messed Urianger up….

He quickly and silently closed the door. These two were his friends. He shouldn’t be thinking such thoughts. But as he palmed his crotch to relieve some pressure, his thoughts instantly floated back to those two. Shaking his head, he hurried to the bathing room. He needed a cold shower.

Half an hour and a cold shower later, he felt a lot better, although a bit guilty. The water had hardly helped with cooling him down. Instead he was forced to resort to his hand. He tried imagining one of the many girls he had been with but unfortunately his imagination chose Moenbryda. His hand stroked himself as he pretended he was screwing her against the wall. And just to spite him, his imagination conjured up Urianger. The Elezen filling him up from behind as he fucked—

“Well if it isn’t the dashing rogue,” Moenbryda called causing Thancred to mentally curse. There he was, still imaging those kinds of things. “Oh no. You look guilty. What did you do?”

He shook his head. “It’s…” There was a small pause as he debated telling her. Urianger wasn’t here so he didn’t have to worry about scaring him. “I saw you and Urianger earlier.”

She exhaled slowly knowing exactly what he meant. A faint blush dusted her cheeks for a change but quickly vanished when she looked at him. With an amused smile, she reached for his hair. “And that’s why you had to take a shower? Feels like a cold one.”

Now it was his turn to be embarrass. “You two are hot. Anyone would have had the same reaction.”

“I doubt not enough to take a cold shower in winter,” She laughed before her expression turned to one of thought. “Hey, Thancred… How do you feel about me and Urianger?”

He looked at her suspiciously, unsure where this question was going. “I think you two make a perfect couple. It’s pretty cute to see you two together.”

“No, no. I mean us as people. Not a couple,” She sighed while shaking her head. “For example, I know you find me attractive. We did have some enjoyable rendezvouses. Then again… I’ve never seen you turn down any girl that wasn’t a kid.”

“Well you are beautiful. Those nights were quite enjoyable,” He answered with a fond smile as he recalled those times. “Brains, beauty, and strength. You’re the definition of a perfect woman.”

“Ever the charmer. And how about Urianger?”

He hesitated to answer. “He wouldn’t be into one night stands and I’m not interested in relationships.”

“He’s not made of glass,” She scolded lightly with a small smile. “I’m glad you put his feelings before your own though. Is that why you never made a move?”

“You knew?” He groaned as she nodded. “Well like you I did try. But he thought I was practicing ‘my moves’ on him.”

She snorted. “At least he registered you were actually using flirting techniques instead of being completely oblivious.”

“I don’t know if that’s any better…” He said slowly before smiling back at her. It was comical how they both had tried to woo Urianger and failed. “Regardless, Urianger is probably confused enough with love as it is. He doesn’t need me adding to that.”

“We have talked,” She replied simply, instantly catching Thancred’s attention. “He’s admitted to wondering what it’d be like to be pegged by you as well as well as you writhing beneath him.”

He looked at her with a deadpanned expression. “He did not say that.”

“Not those exact words but he was curious about you. I won’t put words in his mouth but he definitely feels something towards you.”

He glanced away as he tried not to get his hopes up. It would be nice if his feelings were returned but… “Alright. Talk to him. But remember, I’m not in for commitments. Make sure that whatever you tell him, he understands that.”

She grinned before patting his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I will. I don’t want to see him hurt just as much as you.”

“Thanks. I’m glad you’re taking care of him.”

“Of course,” She said before waving as she began to walk off. “I’ll get in touch with you later. Don’t go too far.”

“As in tonight?” He called after but she just laughed and continued on her way. Groaning, he shook his head and decided to do some research. That tended to help pass the time… and keep his dick in check. He glared down at his crotch. “This is Ascian research so no more funny business.”

With his threat given, he proceeded to where they kept recent documents. Although since hardly anyone but Urianger frequented the Waking Sands anymore, it wasn’t that recent. But it was enough for him to catch up on what had missed during his recovery from being possessed. It was also enough to stop his imagination from going wild. With his mind switched to Archon scholarly, hours passed by without him realizing.

It was late. Apparently Moenbryda wasn’t going to call and it was a bit too late to start heading to the bar. “Guess my hand will be my company tonight,” He sighed as he stretched. He was about to leave when his link pearl went off but it wasn’t Moenbryda. It was Urianger. “Hey. Everything okay?”

There was a pause. “Yes… Is thou free?”

“For you? Of course,” Thancred replied with a wink even though the other couldn’t see. “Where are you?”

“…In my room. I shall await thee there.” There was a click as the connection was cut off. The Hyur looked at the pearl questioningly before pocketing it. That sounded like a booty call but the tone was too serious. Plus this was Urianger… Swiftly he headed towards the Scion’s room and knocked.  
“Uri? You in there?”

There was the sound of something dropping from behind the door. Probably one of the many tomes the Elezen owned. He waited patiently for the other to answer and was surprised to hear Moenbryda answer. “Come in.”

He opened the door to see Urianger and Moenbryda sitting at the table. The Roegadyn was relaxed but the Elezen was tensely holding a mug of tea; which was probably spiked judging from the faint smell of alcohol in the air. He chuckled quietly. “Should I come back later…?”

“No!” Urianger replied hastily, nearly spilling his tea. He cleared his throat as he tried to compose himself. “Nay… I-I would like thee to stay.”

Even Moenbryda shot him a worried look. “Uri… I know you said you were okay with this but you obviously don’t look okay with it…”

“I’m fine,” He replied with shaky nod. “Tis just nerves.”

Thancred sighed quietly before looking at Moenbryda. “May I?” Once she nodded, he moved towards Urianger and took his tea away before leaning in close. Seeing no struggle, he closed the distance for a kiss. He kept it slow until he felt the Elezen relaxed. That’s when he began to deepen the kiss. They were just short of tongue when he pulled away. “How are you feeling now?”

“Better…” Urianger panted out, his face bright red.

“While it was a nice show, where’s my kiss?” Moenbryda grinned making Thancred laugh.

“Right here,” He replied with a smirk as he moved to kiss her. Unlike the chaste kiss he had given Urianger, this one was a lot dirtier from the start. His tongue hardly needed to ask permission before it delved in. He pressed up against her, nearly straddling her as they kissed. The Elezen felt a little jealous of their closeness but found himself rather turned on. Thancred breaking the kiss to smirk at him didn’t help his growing problem. “Like what you see?”

“V-very…”

Thancred grinned smugly before back to Urianger. “You have two… well, three choices. First is we can all go at it together. If you think that’s too much, we can take turns. I can pleasure you or you can watch me pleasure Moenbryda.”

The Elezen looked between the two of them. “What would thou wants?”

“Urianger, this is about you,” Moenbryda interrupted while shaking her head. “We want you to feel comfortable.”

Thancred nodded in agreement causing Urianger to think. He looked between the two before finally answering. “Thancred… I wish to learn how thee pleasures a woman. Wouldst thou demonstrate on Moenbryda?”

“We need to work on your bedroom talk, but of course,” Thancred chuckled before offering a hand to Moenbryda. She took it and he pulled her close so that she was facing Urianger. “Now the first thing to remember is that all women are queens.”

“Continue with that speech and I’ll kick you out,” She groaned earning a small laugh from Urianger. She smiled at that. “The best thing to remember is relax. This isn’t suppose to be serious.”

“Although since we’re putting on a show, we have to look serious and hot,” He countered as he shot her a smoldering look.

“…If you aren’t stripping me in five seconds, I’m going to Urianger.”

Thancred chuckled before getting to work. He began undoing Moenbryda’s armor as he kissed down her neck. He tenderly kissed the marks made by Urianger but didn’t make any of his own. It didn’t take long before her top was discarded.

“Thou can leavest marks… If my dearest allows it.” Urianger suggested as he swallowed thickly. Her bra was still on but watching Thancred’s hands massage them enticing. Once she nodded, he bit her below a mark that was left earlier. “Beautiful…”

“Isn’t she~?” The Hyur smiled before making his way to the bed as he pulled Moenbryda along. He gently pushed her back before kneeling between her knees. Leaving her bra on, he pulled her tits out and began to massage them roughly. “Especially her expressions. Watch them.”

He leaned forward and began to suck on one them. His tongue swirling around the nub as he nipped at it skillfully while his hand played with the other one. She was already moaning under his touch and he had her gasping as his free hand moved between her legs. Shifting her soaked panties, a finger circled her clit before plunging inside her. Another one quickly joined the first before his thumb moved to continue teasing her clit.

“Already so wet… But I guess you’re not the only one,” He muttered while shooting Urianger a smirk before moving to suck on the other tit. The Elezen blushed as he pressed his legs closer together. His erection was starting to ache. He was starting to regret choosing to watch. How he wanted someone to touch him.

“Um…”

“Yes?” Thancred questioned as he pulled off her panties and moved away. Moenbryda whined when the hand between her legs disappeared but she moaned in content as it returned to playing with her chest. “You need to use your words.”

“I…” Urianger started while staring at the two. Slowly he got up and moved to the edge of the bed but that was it. He was too hesitant to do more.

“…I understand. Moen, how about you get on your hands and knees?” The Hyur suggested before moving off of her. She smiled mischievously before doing as asked. She looked up at Urianger, her chest swinging freely below her for him to see.

“Like what you see?”

“Always…” Urianger breathed out before a pair of small clothes hit him in the head. He blinked in surprise and looked up to see Thancred had somehow stripped naked in those couple of seconds.

“Watch me first,” The Hyur smirked as he stroked his hard cock a couple times. Grabbing a bottle off the table, he dripped a bit of oil on it and worked it harder before hiking up Moenbryda’s skirt and positioning himself behind her. “Can you see?”

Urianger nodded dumbly as he watched Thancred’s dick rub along Moenbryda’s crotch. The head caught a couple time on her entrance before it finally pushed into her on purpose. Her body seemed to be sucking his cock in and she groaned softly at the feeling before gasping as she was roughly thrusted into. “I thought you prided yourself in being a gentle lover?”

“And I thought you enjoyed it a little rough,” Thancred smirked before rolling his hips again. “Besides. I’m trying to give Uri a show.”

The Elezen mouth went dry as he watched Thancred disappear in and out of his girlfriend. Her tits swinging with each thrust while her mouth moved in silent Os. “Urianger… If you want to join then you better strip,” She said and instantly he obeyed. He fumbled slightly but soon he was standing there naked… and awkwardly as he was unsure how to join in.

“Stand close to the bed,” Thancred suggested before slowing his thrusts. “I’ll wait for you.”

“Thanks,” Moenbryda replied earing a confused look from Urianger as he stepped closer. “Over here.” He moved closer to her and she reached out to his thigh. Her fingers trailed along his skin before moving to his cock. His breath hitched in surprise before he moaned softly. She pumped him slowly before her face close. Licking the tip, he shuddered violently.

“Ah, M-Moen… that’s-!” His words were cut off as she wrapped her mouth around him. She sucked a bit on the head before moving to deep throat him; her lips reaching the base of his cock as the pushed down her throat. She slowly pulled her head back before repeating the action. Thancred slowly began to thrust in her again in time with the bobbing of her head. He’d pull out as she did and he’d stuff her when her mouth was full.

Due to his inexperience, it didn’t take long for Urianger to become a moaning mess. He placed a hand on her to keep steady while his hips slightly thrusted forward. Without much warning, he was cumming causing her to choke. She pulled away as he came on her face and chest. Panting, he fell onto the bed feeling a bit guilty even in his afterglow. “Sorry…”

“No problem,” Thancred replied for her while he continued fucking her as she caught her breath. “We’ll have to teach you how to give you warning in the future.”

“He’s right,” She panted with a smile and Urianger could feel the blood already heading south again at the sight of her covered in his cum. “I don’t mind the mess but next time, give me warning.”

“I can do that,” The Elezen replied as he resumed watching. He noticed that Thancred’s thrusts were becoming more sporadic. “Are you close?”

“Yeah,” Thancred nodded as his hips snapped against hers. Glancing at Urianger, he smirked before pressing up against Moenbryda and pulling her upright on to his lap. She cried outand tightened around him ss the position made him penetrate her even deeper. He bit into her shoulder as he came. Urianger watched as his cock throbbed as it shot his seed deep inside her and leaked down. The two of them panted before he pulled his cock out. A bit of cum spilling out as he did so.

“I see your want. Ready to go?”

Urianger nodded before moving between Moenbryda’s legs. Thancred helped by pulling them apart giving the Elezen a clear view. His fingers fingered her loose hole and wipe a bit of cum out of it before moving his cock into position. Not bothering with anymore lube, he thrusted into her and felt hardly any resistance. But she was still tight and hot around him.

“Urianger…” She moaned out as he began to move. He leaned forward to kiss her as his hands moved to grip her legs. With Urianger holding her legs apart, Thancred began to play with her chest, pinching at her abuse nipples while massaging them fully. She turned to kiss him as Urianger moved to kiss and bite at her neck.

“Gods more…” She broke the kiss with a whine. Listening to her demand, Thancred moved one hand to play with her clit. She cried out as that sent her over the edge. Her body tightened around Urianger’s cock as he too reached his limits. His moans were cut off by Thancred’s lips. He whimpered into the rogue’s mouth as he came inside her.

Once he was spent, he pulled out and watched as both their seed leaked from her. He smiled before flopping down onto the bed. “That was quite enjoyable.”

“Of course it was,” Moenbryda smile before standing up much to Urianger’s shock.

“How art thou not exhausted?”

“Well I too could go another round,” Thancred said with a mischievous grin and the Elezen actually considered it for a moment. “Hey, Moen. Toss me a wet rag so we can clean up.”

He caught it before turning back to Urianger. “You were perfect,” He said as he began to gently wipe down the Elezen’s body. The main bodily fluid was sweat but it was the thought that counted. “I’ll happily join you anytime you two want.”

“Mhmmm,” Urianger hummed happily as the after care. He watched sleepily as Thacnred moved to wipe himself down before flopping onto the bed as well. The Elezen was quick to pull him close. “Next time, I wish for all of us to start together.”

“You didn’t enjoy watching?”

“I did… But I would have preferred to touch thee both more quickly.”

Thancred chuckled as Moenbryda returned. “Well you two seem happy,” She noted with a smile before settling on the other side of Urianger and spooning him. “Then again, so am I. You two were great.”

“Of course we were,” Thancred smirked as he sat up a bit to kiss her cheek along with Urianger’s before settling back down.

“But I can think of something that would make it better next time…”

Thancred arched an eyebrow while Urianger was drifting off to sleep. “What would that be?”

“Have Urianger in the middle. I’ve been wanting to try his mouth.” Moenbryda smiled deviously causing Thancred to follow suit.

“Just tell me when.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hehe. Just add Waters. Yes, I think I'm hilarious. 
> 
> Feel free to use these ideas in your writing or art. Try to credit me though if I inspire you.  
> You can follow me on twitter at DiegoonNio.... I might make a NSFW twitter soon. Thinking about trying to draw some of these scenes.


End file.
